


The Ghost of the Jedi Temple

by Khelkhet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khelkhet/pseuds/Khelkhet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Master Othone surprised Khel with a visit to Coruscant; a place where the young Sith has wanted to go for as long as she can remember. She'd seen holovids of the planet and heard of the magnificent structures there. Though Coruscant is as beautiful as expected, seeing the ruins of the Jedi Temple, destroyed more than a decade ago, left the woman with a lot on her mind. During the night she leaves Othone's ship to return to the Temple to think, and to watch the stars. Though she Temple Ruins were deserted, Khel has found that she's not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Khel had, for the most part, managed to reign in her emotions when seeing the state of the Jedi Temple. She’d known it had been destroyed more than a decade ago, but in her dreams for the past month and a half she’d seen it as it had appeared in holovids; whole and complete.

She’d known it would be rubble, but that hadn’t made it any easier to see. Immediately  there was an almost physical sensation of sadness and loss. What once had been grand statues were now crumbling wrecks, shattered in the attack and worn away by time and weather. What could be recovered had long seen been, and no doubt had been reinterred at the new temple on Tython, scavengers having pulled everything else away. All that was left was rubble.

“ _Look around, if you like,_ ” Master Othone had said sadly, “ _But you’ll find no treasures here._ ”

Those words had sat poorly with her. She’d taken time to look around, simply for the sake of doing so and had returned to the Senate Plaza with him shortly after. Around two in  the morning, however, Khel had left the comfort of Othone’s ship and returned.

Nothing had changed about the temple itself, but as soon as she arrived, Khel saw what she needed to. The sky was a combination of blues and reds, dark clouds drifting in small groups, but not enough to obscure her view of the stars above.

She was sure she wandered for an hour or so before choosing some debris to lie back on. How long she lay there, however, she wasn’t certain, but the stars were still shining and it was still dark when she realized two things; one, her eyes had drifted closed somewhere along the way, and two, she was no longer alone.

Khel rolled to her feet, a practiced gesture she’d learned in her youth rather than any trained combat movement, but nonetheless her saber was ignited and there was a chunk of debris nearby that trembled under her command, ready to launch.

She didn’t attack. The man who had joined her was an older man with a white beard; a Jedi, she decided, as she recognized his dark brown Jedi robes., and human. He was gazing upwards, as she had been doing before, and seemed otherwise completely unmoved by her abrupt defensive movements.

“They’re beautiful, aren’t they?” He said, gesturing toward the sky. He waited a few moments before looking over to the Pureblood, who’d spoken not a word. “Do you really think that’s going to do you any good in this place, against me?” he asked without any attempt to conceal his amusement. He nodded his head toward the activated lightsaber.

“I fear no Jedi,” Khel responded, “I am more than capable of defending myself.”

“I have no doubt of that. Am I a threat to you?”

“Possibly. I do not expect all Jedi to be as welcoming of my presence as others. Especially here.”

“Mm.” The man nodded very slightly. “And why not?”

“I am Sith.”

“That remains to be seen.” He indicated the saber then, “You should never activate that weapon unless you intend to use it.”

Khel narrowed her eyes at the man but hesitated for just a second before deactivating her saber. He was perfectly correct, of course; her lightsaber certainly wasn’t going to do anything against this particular man. This man wasn’t a man at all. She could feel him through the Force, but he didn’t feel quite _right_. That and most people didn’t have that faint glowing aura this one did. That significantly changed things.

“Better.” The man nodded then, drawing to his feet. “Now we can speak as civilized people.”

Khel nodded just once, releasing her telekinetic hold on the debris as well. “Who are you?” she asked carefully, “Are you a ghost? A spirit?”

He stood with his hands clasped in front of him, “I am called Shai Dalachro,” he explained with a tired grin, “And…yes. I suppose I am.”

“You look real.”

“I _am_ real.” Replied the Jedi, his words gentle. “As real as you are, Miss..?”

The pureblood shook her head as if confused and replied, a little embarrassed that she’d forgotten, “Master Kheli.” She actually smirked a little as the spirit raised a brow. “…My current teacher calls me Miss Kheli. But just ‘Kheli’ will do.”

The older man nodded, seeming content with that, “All right then, Miss Kheli…let’s talk about why I’m here.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khel takes a mid-night walk with a Jedi.

The initial shock of walking with a man who had become one with the Force more than a decade earlier was quelled by the questions he had for her. He listened intently while she relayed a bit of her story to him at her request. She glossed over her history as a slave and didn’t mention her experiences with Darth Marr or how she’d become a Sith at all, but rather leaped right to being stationed aboard the Relentless, then her venture to Nar Shaddaa. Ultimately their chat brought her to the present and how Othone had seemed out of nowhere to finally relent and take her to one of the places she’d wanted to go for years.

“When I would dream about this place, it never looked like this,” Khel sighed a little as she walked, gesturing to some of the hold debris and fallen statues. “I suppose it was wishful thinking.”

The spirit looked to her curiously. “What did you hope to find here?”

Khel smirked, “Information. Knowledge, wisdom, records of history, Jedi secrets, rituals and Force techniques…All sorts of things I could learn.” She laughed quietly, “You probably think it’s rather foolish for a Sith—ex-sith—to picture herself in a library surrounded by artefacts and information.”

“On the contrary; there’s nothing foolish about a man or woman who seeks knowledge to better herself, regardless of what label she has chosen to wear. Why do you seek such knowledge?”

“Personal power,” Khel said with a grin, and chuckled at the ghost’s raised brow, “I’m a healer. A very strong one, I have a natural connection to the Force that I could tap into before I even knew the Force ever existed. With training, I became more able to focus it. My goal is to strengthen that connection until I am an even more powerful healer.”

“And then?”

“I will raise the dead.” Khel replied confidently, “Those who have become one with the Force will live again.”

They walked in silence for a while, the Pureblood paying little attention to where their steps were taking them and more to the stars overhead; gradually they were beginning to fade as the break of day loomed in the near future.

“Perhaps that is a discussion best reserved for the next time we speak.” The Jedi finally answered after the long silence.

“As you wish. I traveled here on the ship of the man who’s been teaching me, Master Othone,” Khel chewed her lip, suddenly finding herself a little anxious. “We’ll be heading back to Nar Shaddaa soon, I suspect, and regular trips back to Coruscant aren’t likely…It’s taken me months of begging, and then he surprised me by just bringing me this time around. It could be a really long time before I get to come speak with you again.”

Master Shai shook his head and chuckled, “When the Force wishes us to meet again, it will provide a way,” he promised.

“Across worlds,” Khel challenged a bit dubiously, “Tens of thousands of parsecs?”

“The Force is everywhere, it touches and is part of everything. It is unaffected by distance. Through the Force, anything is possible.”

Khel nodded just a little. “So I hear.” The pair stopped walking and she was silently amused to see their walk had brought them right back to where they’d started from. “So what should I do now?”

“Now,” the man said thoughtfully, “I think we have accomplished what we were meant to this visit. You return to your ship, and to your Master. We’ll meet again, Miss Kheli,” Shai promised, and before she could respond he faded quickly from view.

His voice, disembodied and drifting, spoke once more:

“ _The Force is always with you._ ”


End file.
